Hinata's lucky
by tailietheanime
Summary: songfic to Britney Spears 'lucky' Hinata finds out something and realises she is stronger then she thinks.


Yo! Anyway

'thoughts'

"Normal talking"

_song_

_This is a story about a girl named Lucky… _

_Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile_

Hinata got up weakly. She had a mission today. She eyed herself in the mirror. She sighed deeply brushing her hair. Pratiscing her smile. So Shino and Kurenai woudn't suspect her sad feelings. She nodded dressing and walked out her room ready for the day. If she was lucky she would see Naruto... But then he always ignored her. Why?

_It's you they're all waiting for  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…_

"Hinata! We were waiting for you!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru barked. Hinata smiled her fake smile. "Sorry! I had to meet my sister!" that was a lie. But Hanabi always helped her. Hanabi wasn't the horrible girl everyone pictured. Just a rising star Hinata wanted to watch grow. ".." Shino stared quietly trying to find some hint. None came. Kurenai coughed making them turn.

"We will be babysitting today."

Hinata grinned. It was a half true one. She liked looking after people.

Once the mission was finished she walked down the street. People whispered. Jeolous of her. Being a heir of the powerfull clan. Hinata felt sick at this.

'Would you still be jeolous seeing behind the fairytale?' she asked inwardly yet never said it. Her eyes sparkled noticing a certain orange boy at the ramne stand. She played with her fingers suddenly scared. Could she say?

_She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?_

"N-naruto-kun!" She called feeling the blush. 'Please turn round. Don't ignore me...see me for who i am and love me'

Naruto turned. "Hey Hinata! Sit down! I will buy some ramen!" Hinata coudn't speak. She cursed her blush and shyness. It ruined everything! "So Hinata! You okay?" Hinata just nodded watching the ramen in front of her. She sighed.

"Hinata!" Sakura appeard she sat on Naruto's other side. Hinata wanted to glare. Sakura had a huge forehead but Naruto still liked her! Was Hinata that bad? She inwardly cried.

_Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…  
_

Hinata was pulled back to reality when Naruto poked her. She blushed "Hinata! Guess what! Me and Sakura are going out! Great huh?"

Hinata froze. She got up. "g-g-good N-Naruto-kun! P-l-please-"  
"Hinata?" Sakura asked alarmed. Hinata's eyes filled with tears. If she had a inner Hinata it would be killing inner Sakura. She gulped. "c-co" People turned intrested. Some people were jeolous of the couple. Proberly about to recieve a blessing from the heir

_She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night_

"Hey everyone!" Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji appeard. Along with Shino Kiba and Kurenai.

"Hinata?" Shino asked. It broke. Hinata's heart broke which was surprising 'It has grown so weak...'

"Hinata you sure your okay?" Naruto asked confused.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hinata ran off crying.

_"Best actress, and the winner is…Lucky!"  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"  
"Oh my god…here she comes!"_

Hinata reached a training area. She fell on her knees sobbing madly. 'i was so stupid! I can't beat anyone! Not even Sakura! Or my shyness! Why me?'

Hinata rembered Gaara. That sand nin. Would she turn into him? Only loving herself? Killing those that were close. Would her father or worse Naruto try and kill her? Hinata sighed deeply calming down. She realised a Uchiha was watching her. Sasuke had returned a week ago. Now he was called names instead of Naruto. Recieved glares...

Hinata ogt up.

"s-sorry" She turned away

_Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?_

Hinata fell on her bed that night. Her bloodshot eyes and wounded body stung. She didn't even try and defend herself in training. 'Why must i cry?'

_Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?_

The next day Hinata woke with a start. "Hinata..." Neji stared even though he looked emotionless Hinata could see in his eyes he was worried about her health. "Your excused from training. I asked Kurenai"  
Hinata shook her head. "No! I can't! I have to become stronger! To win Naruto's heart!" She yelled shocked. Neji held her down quickly.

"Hinata calm down!"

Hinata blushed. "Sorry...Neji" She gulped "Why don't you try your jutsu?" Hinata nodded and soon was dressed and in a training area. She rembered Naruto's face when he saw her jutsu. Against the bees. She smiled a ghost of a smile. Then felt free.

_She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there's nothing missing in her life  
Why do tears come at night?_

Hinata realised she didn't need Naruto. She didn't need to try and win his affections. She just needed to be herself. Someone would love her that way. She nodded and started training.

That night she faced her father ready. Hanabi and Neji were shocked by Hinata's amazing recovery. "I won't go easy on you father!" Hinata smiled happily. Hanabi sighed worried she would be shattered. The fight started quickly. Though Hinata was... winning... Yet compared to her father she soon was on the floor gasping for air. She still smiled.

"I still have a long way to go! Right father?"

Hiashi nodded surprised by this Hinata.

The next day Kurenai eyed her team. "We will be sparring team 7 be ready! It will be Naruto vs Shino. Kib vs Sasuke. And Hinata vs Sakura"  
"YEAH!" Everyone gasped at Hinata she blushed "i-i m-m-em-mean yes?" she asked glowing red.

"Hinata's right! YEAH!" Kiba yelled.

Soon Hinata faced Sakura. "Sorry Hinata! But i will win" Sakura smerked. Hinata glared. "No. I will not hold back. That is my weakness. I will face you and win." Hinata smiled knowing her stutter was gone. "Go" Kakashi called lazy. Hinata and Sakura dived.

_She is so lucky, but why does she cry?_

Hinata deflected the kunei and hit Sakura in the chest. Kiba cheered. Shino nodded. Sakura flew backwards coughing.

_If there's nothing missing in her life_

Hinata smiled. Sakura was easy! She got ready for her move. "Time to f-finish!" Hinata focused her chakra. Kiba yelled. "YOUR GOING DOWN!"

**_"Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!"  
_**Hinata yelled.

_Why do tears come at night?_

_**'Naruto-kun thank you for making me realise i am not as weak as i thought and helping me...let go'  
**_


End file.
